


a copy of a copy of a hero

by NorthOfSomewhere



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Codependency, Ficlet, M/M, OOC, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthOfSomewhere/pseuds/NorthOfSomewhere
Summary: Thor doesn't understand the way Loki looks at him, as if he's a wondrous thing, something to be in awe of. He's not.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	a copy of a copy of a hero

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Who's Gonna Stop Me - Portugal. The Man.

Thor wants to be selfish, wants to keep Loki all to himself.

"Don't disappear again," he says, seeing the nervous energy thrumming through Loki's body, the need to hide away. "Don't change."

And Loki is silent.

_I want you, as you truly are._

Thor knows Loki's opinion of himself, sees it in the way he moves, hears the undertones of his words. He wishes he could replace it. He leaves reminders for him in his stead. A hint of a bruise in the shape of his hands left on Loki's pale hips. Murmured words in his brother's ear that he hopes linger. His voice isn't smooth, isn't silken. Not mesmerizing like Loki's. There's no magic hidden there, but he plainly tells Loki how much he loves him.

One day he will believe.  
  


* * *

Thor doesn't understand the way Loki looks at him, as if _he's_ a wondrous thing, something to be in awe of. He's not. Worthy of Mjolnir, but not his brother's love.  
  


* * *

"Stay," Loki pleads, eyes closed like he's already prepared for rejection. _Don't you know?_ Thor thinks. _You could ask anything of me._ He cups his hand to Loki's face, thumb brushing a lock of hair off his cheek.

"Look at me," he commands.

His heart aches seeing the shame in Loki's face when he opens his eyes. It worsens when he nods and he looks so _grateful._

_I'll try harder._  
  


* * *

Loki isn't peaceful in his sleep. He kicks and whimpers, making more noise than he allows himself when he's awake. Thor would follow into these nightmares if he could. Instead he presses his forehead to Loki's and murmurs a prayer.

 _You are mine,_ he thinks. _And I am yours._

"I'll keep you safe."

He doesn't yet know that it's a promise he won't be able to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this during a sprint, and didn't polish it up. Excuses, I know. Will probably edit later.


End file.
